White Valentine
by F.4.7.3
Summary: gadis yang kesepian bertemu dgn pencuri malam. gadis yang ingin menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya dan sang pencuri yang ingin bertemu dengan gadis takdirnya. Akankah pertemuan mereka menjd roman atau tragedi romeo n juliet?  hm is not mine! fic utk valentine


_Valentine…_

_Event yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh gadis-gadis dan para pria…_

_Bagi gadis bernama Claire…_

_Mungkin bukan sesuatu yang special…_

_Begitu juga dengan pencuri bernama Skye…_

_Hanyalah perayaan dimana gadis-gadis menyatakan perasaannya…_

_Tetapi valentine…_

_Akan menjadi sesuatu yang membekas dalam ingatan mereka seumur hidup…_

_Selamanya…_

…

~White Valentine~

~Claire & Skye~

-13rd Winter, Normal POV-

"Fuh… Valentine…" keluh seorang gadis yang merupakan petani dari Mineral Town bernama Claire. Dia merupakan penduduk kota ini secara kebetulan karena terdampar ke desa ini sejak musim semi tahun lalu. Berarti, dia sudah hampir dua tahun berada di desa itu. Dia yang tengah memandang salju sendirian sambil duduk di kursi taman.

"Claire!" panggil temannya yang bernama Ann. Claire tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Ann ngos-ngosan sambil mengatur nafasnya lagi.

"Claire, maaf! Aku tidak bisa menemanimu belanja! Cliff sakit dan aku harus merawatnya! Maaf ya?" pinta Ann sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Dia berjanji menemani Claire untuk pergi ke supermarket.

"Cliff sakit? Tidak apa-apa kok, aku bisa pergi sendiri…" kata Claire sambil tersenyum.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ann lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa… pergilah! Cliff membutuhkanmu!" kata Claire sambil tersenyum meriah.

"Terima kasih, Claire!" kata Ann yang berlari ke Inn sambil melambaikan tangannya. Claire pun membalas lambaian tangannya. Tapi seketika, Claire menghela nafasnya.

-Supermarket, Claire's POV-

"Akhirnya aku belanja sendiri…" keluhku pada diri sendiri. Besok adalah hari valentine tapi selama dua tahun ini aku masih sendiri. Tapi, memang aku kurang tertarik dengan yang namanya cinta.

"Eh… bubuk kare tiga, tepung empat…" bisikku membaca catatan kecil belanjaan yang kutulis, sambil memasuki supermarket. Kemudian, aku melihat banyak coklat yang dipajang di dalam meja kasir supermarket. Banyak juga gadis-gadis yang sedang sibuk memilih coklat untuk besok.

"Hei, Claire!" panggil pemilik supermarket sekaligus Ayah dari Karen, Jeff.

"Selamat sore, Paman Jeff!" sahutku padanya yang sedang di meja kasir. Aku pun mendekat padanya.

"Sepertinya sibuk sekali hari ini, paman?" tanyaku padanya. Dia pun tertawa senang karena banyak yang mengunjungi supermarket hari ini.

"Maklum, besok kan valentine! Hari kasih sayang! Claire, bagaimana kalau kuberikan satu yang special untuk bonus? Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih karena sering menemani Karen!" katanya sambil menawarkan sejenis coklat.

"Ah… tidak terima kasih…" tolakku sambil senyum. Tapi meski begitu, dia tetap menawarkannya padaku.

"Ayolah! Ini coklat khusus yang kupesan khusus hanya untuk putriku dan sahabatnya, yaitu kamu! Coklat ini baru setengah jadi. Kamu bisa kreasikan lagi sesuai apa yang kamu sukai! Ayo diambil! Berikan pada orang yang kamu sukai!" paksa Jeff sambil memasukkan sebatang besar coklat masak yang sudah dikemas baik-baik ke dalam keranjang belanjaanku. Aku pun hanya pasrah untuk menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, Paman Jeff…" kataku sambil sweatdrop. Aku pun pergi ke temapat menjual bahan makanan dan kemudian melihat coklat batangan yang diberikan Paman Jeff tadi.

Kemudian aku berkata di dalam hati, 'Orang yang kusukai ya?'

-Night, Claire's House, Claire's Room-

"Hufff…"

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menyeka rambutku yang basah. Sekarang aku memakai piyama pink yang berlengan panjang dan juga dengan celana panjang yang merupakan satu set dengan bajunya. Aku langsung melihat coklat yang diberikan Paman Jeff padaku. Sewaktu pulang, aku hanya meletakkannya di atas meja saja.

Aku tidak membuatnya menjadi kue ataupun snack. Kenapa? Karena selain tidak tahu mau dibuat menjadi apa, aku juga tidak tahu mau diberikan pada siapa. Karena aku belum punya orang yang kusukai.

"Ah! Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Lebih baik tidur saja!" kataku pada diriku yang terpantul di cermin hias di dinding. Aku juga melihat jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam sembilan malam.

Aku segera mengeringkan rambutku dengan hair dryer tua milikku sebelum tidur. Kemudian aku menutup gorden sambil melihat keluar.

'Mungkin salju belum turun malam ini,' pikirku sambil memandang langit malam. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyalakan perapian meski sedikit dingin. Aku juga langsung mematikan lampu untuk tidur kemudian menuju tempat tidur.

'Sepinya…' pikirku sambil memenjamkan mataku.

Tahun lalu masih ada Pluto, anjingku yang menemaniku. Tapi karena May menginginkannya untuk pasangan Hanna, aku juga merelakannya. Sekarang, aku sendirian…

'Mungkin valentine tahun ini benar-benar akan kulewatkan seorang diri…'

-10.00 pm, Claire's Farm, Skye's POV-

'Sial! Hampir saja tertangkap!' bentakku dalam hati. Padahal, aku sudah hampir berhasil untuk mencuri benda itu, tapi ternyata ada yang menjaga.

Aku sudah berlari lumayan jauh. Sepertinya sudah tidak akan terkejar lari karena mereka sudah kehilangan jejakku.

"Fuh… dimana ini?" tanyaku. Aku sadar aku berada di sebuah lahan yang lumayan luas. Ada beberapa pondok yang terbuat dari kayu, selain itu lahan ini dekat dengan sungai. Aku mulai terdiam sejenak sambil memasukkan tangan kananku ke dalam saku celana ku yang berwarna hitam.

"Ladang ya?" kataku sambil menebak-nebak. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa dingin sekali. Musim dingin tahun ini memang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah rumah tingkat satu yang memiliki cerobong asap. Cerobong itu tidak mengeluarkan asap. Langsung terpikir kalau aku bisa masuk melalui itu.

"Sebaiknya aku masuk ke dalam sebelum aku mati kedinginan… palingan tuan rumahnya adalah kakek-kakek…"

-Claire's House, Skye's POV-

Aku masuk melalui cerobong asap tanpa suara. Untung saja tuan rumah ini tidak menyalakan perapiannya, kalau tidak aku sudah gosong terbakar.

'Ini… kamar si tuan rumah?' tebakku sambil melihat-lihat ruangan yang gelap itu. Aku berjalan pelan-pelan sambil meraba-raba agar tidak menabrak apapun. Lalu, mataku sudah terbiasa dalam gelap. Aku mulai bisa melihat seisi ruangan ini.

Lalu, aku melihat sebuah tempat tidur yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah selimut yang tipis. Aku penasaran dengan wajah pemilik ladang seluas ini. Sekekar apa dia sampai bisa mengurus ladang seluas ini?

Aku mengendap-ngendap ke samping tempat tidur itu lalu kulihat wajahnya.

Cewek?

Gadis berbadan kecil ini yang mengurus ladang sebesar ini?

Tanpa sadar, wajahku semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajahku pun langsung memerah. Aku merasa diriku sendiri amat sangat nakal dan sangat rendah! Aku mengintip seorang gadis yang sedang tidur dan dia sedang tanpa pertahanan sama sekali.

"Nggghhh…"

"Ups…"

Aku menghela nafas lega. Gadis itu hampir saja terbangun. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ketahuan kalau aku bersembunyi di sini.

Saat kulirik si _sleeping beauty_ itu lagi, sepertinya dia sedikit gemetaran. Apa karena kedinginan? Aku juga merasa kedinginan karena tidak memakai mantel.

"…"

"Kunyalakan saja perapiannya…" kataku sambil melihat perapian tempat aku muncul tadi.

Kuambil beberapa batang kayu bakar yang terletak di samping perapian. Kuambil korek api dan kubakar kayu itu. Dengan begini, dia tidak akan merasa begitu dingin.

KLOTAK!

Kakiku tidak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan kayu bakar itu sampai kayu yang ada di atas terguling dan menimbulkan suara. Kulihat selimut itu bergerak dengan cepat.

"Gawat!" kataku refleks.

"Siapa itu?" kata gadis itu dengan suara yang tegas.

-Claire's POV-

KLOTAK!

Suara itu langsung membangunkanku dari tidur. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Gawat!" kata seseorang. Terdengar suara pria yang masih muda. Pencurikah?

"Siapa itu?" kataku dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Meski aku tidak tahu itu siapa, tapi jelas-jelas ada orang di dekat perapianku. Dia menyalakan perapian?

Aku segera meraih gunting yang terletak di bagian atas rak kecil samping tempat tidur. Aku juga segera berdiri dan mulai meraba-raba tembok untuk menemukan stop kontak lampu. Begitu kutemukan langsung kunyalakan tanpa pikir panjang.

KLIK!

Begitu kunyalakan lampu, aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Kemana perginya? Atau aku cuma bermimpi? Tidak mungkin. Perapiannya dalam keadaan menyala.

"Ah!"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menahan tanganku yang memegang gunting dari belakang. Tangannya yang satu lagi juga dilingkarkan di perutku.

"Siapa kamu? Lepaskan aku!" teriakku panik.

"Sabar! Sabar nona!" kata orang asing itu. tapi aku makin panik.

"Le-lepaskan!" teriakku lebih panik lagi.

"Tenang dulu nona!" perintah orang asing itu lagi. Apa maunya?

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! LEPASKAAANNN!" teriakku dengan amat sangat keras. Aku memberontak semakin keras.

"Oke! Oke! Tapi sebelumnya…" katanya untuk menenangkan aku. Kemudian dia mengambil gunting yang kugenggam dan membuangnya ke lantai.

"Huf… hei nona. Seorang gadis jangan bermain senjata! Berbahaya kan?" nasehat orang asing itu.

-Skye's POV-

"Huf… hei nona. Seorang gadis jangan bermain senjata! Berbahaya kan?" nasehatku itu. Mengerikan juga cewek ini, main senjata pada orang yang pertama kali dilihat. Memang sih, aku yang mencurigakan…

"Siapa kamu? Pencuri?" tanyanya dengan jujur. Aku belum pernah melihat gadis yang lebih jujur lagi daripada dia.

"Kok tahu?" kataku dengan polos dan nakal.

"Pe-pencuriiii!" teriak gadis itu karena panik. Aku pun kalang kabut dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kananku.

"Eh… tenang dulu… meski aku pencuri, aku cuma masuk ke sini karena mau berteduh sebentar di sini karena dingin, oke?" kataku padanya. Dia pun mengangguk dengan pelan. Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku.

"Lalu, kamu masuk darimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Wah… nona… banyak sekali pertanyaanmu. Tapi aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku masuk dari cerobong asap rumahmu," jawabku lagi.

"Oh…" jawabnya dengan amat sangat singkat. Aku langsung sweardrop dengan jawabannya yang singkat itu.

"Sekarang gantian aku yang bertanya, nona. Namamu siapa, _sleeping beauty_?" tanyaku padanya sambil berusaha menggodanya.

"Siapa juga namamu?" tanyanya kembali padaku. Aku langsung tertawa karena merasa gadis ini sangat menarik.

"Hahaha! Kamu menarik sekali! Aku suka kamu! Oke, namaku Skye Phantom, bisa memberitahu namamu sekarang, _beauty_?" tanyaku lagi.

"Claire Harvenheit… salam kenal tuan pencuri terkenal. silakan ke ruang tamu," katanya datar.

"Ternyata aku cukup terkenal ya?" pujiku pada diriku sendiri sambil mengikutinya ke ruang tamu.

"Terus, hari ini kamu mau mencuri coklat dari rumah para gadis? Besok kan valentine. Pasti dapat banyak kan?" tanyanya lagi sambil mempersilahkan aku duduk.

"Hah? Nggak kok! Cuma mau mencuri barang berharga dari kota sebelah. Terus, kamu sendiri nggak melewatkan malam valentine bersama pacarmu?" tanyaku penasaran. Gadis secantik dia pasti sudah punya pacar yang baik. Aku terlambat selangkah untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Aku belum punya pacar, seharusnya kamu yang pasti sudah punya pacar," lanjutnya. Gadis secantik dia belum punya pacar?

-Claire's POV-

Pria berambut perak ini tiba-tiba penasaran dan tanya tentang pacarku. Aku malah merasa dialah yang sudah punya pacar.

"Aku juga belum punya pacar kok," jawab Skye.

"Masa? Padahal kamu tampan loh menurutku," kataku tidak percaya.

"Benar kok! Coklat saja aku belum pernah terima! Tapi sewaktu aku mencuri hari ini sih, ada beberapa rumah yang meletakkan kotak coklat di meja mereka. Begitu kuintip untuk siapa, ternyata untukku," ceritanya.

"Ahahahaha! Mungkin ada gadis yang menyediakannya untukmu. Lalu? Kamu ambil coklatnya?" tanyaku penasaran sambil tertawa kecil.

"Nggak," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. Dia hanya memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku sedang menunggu gadis takdirku," katanya dengan sangat tenang. Kata-katanya pun langsung membuatku terdiam sejenak. Kupikir para pria pasti akan menerima coklat dari semua gadis.

"Ah, turun salju," kata Skye.

"Wah… kupikir tidak akan turun hari ini," kataku sambil mendekat pada jendela.

"Claire, kamu belum pernah melewatkan valentine dengan pria?" tanyanya sambil senyum. Aku pun mengangguk pelan.

"Oke, kalau begitu…" katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sambil membungkuk sedikit dan memegang tangan kananku. Kemudian dia mencium punggung tangan kananku. Lalu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"_Let me be your valentine…_"

"Eh?" kataku bingung. Dia menggandeng tanganku kemudian berlari keluar rumah.

"Ayo kita berdansa di tengah salju!" ajaknya.

"A-aku tidak bisa berdansa…" tolakku dengan halus. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Ikuti saja langkahku," perintahnya sambil mulai melangkah.

Akhirnya kami berdansa di tengah salju. Hanya berdua saja di tengah malam ini. Tanpa suara dan tanpa iringan lagu apapun.

Entah kenapa, aku sangat menyukai masa-masa ini…

"Terima kasih…" kataku sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba langkah Skye terhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya. Kondisinya sedikit aneh.

"Cantiknya…" katanya dengan muka yang… merah? Apa dia demam?

-Skye's POV-

"Cantiknya…" desisku pelan. Ternyata senyumannya begitu menawan. Senyumannya belum pernah kulihat dari gadis-gadis yang selama ini sudah kugoda selama ini. Senyuman yang amat sangat menawan bagiku…

"Skye? Hey! Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Claire sedikit panik. Suaranya berhasil membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang sekali.

"Eh? Ng-nggak! Aku baik-baik saja!" kataku sambil tergagap-gagap. Wajahku terasa panas sekali.

'Wah… padahal rencananya mau berdansa dengannya ampe besok! Gagal deh…' pikirku dalam hati.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Kamu pasti kedinginan! Ayo masuk!" katanya dengan wajah yang khawatir. Baru kali ini ada yang mengkhawatirkan aku sampai begitu. Aku pun menjadi tambah terpesona padanya.

Akhirnya aku bisa jatuh cinta…

-Claire's POV-

"Ayo duduk! Dingin kan?" kataku padanya yang masih merah padam.

"A-ah… aku nggak apa-apa kok!" kata Skye sambil menyisir poni rambut peraknya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku ragu. Baru kali ini aku begitu mengkhawatirkan seorang pria. Dia pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah…" kataku lega. Meski dia membuatku sempat khawatir, tapi dia juga menemaniku agar aku tidak melewati valentine tahun ini sendirian. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya.

"Lapar…" katanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Aku langsung terpikir sebuah ide untuk berterima kasih padanya.

"Kamu lapar? Aku akan menyediakan sesuatu yang khusus untukmu. Tunggu sebentar ya!" kataku sambil menuju ke dapur dengan cepat.

-Skye's POV-

Sudah jam 12 malam…

'Lama sekali. Sedang apa dia?' pikirku dalam hati. aku tidak menyangka kalau bakal selama ini aku 'berteduh' di rumahnya.

"Skye, maaf lama menunggu. Silakan dinikmati," katanya sambil meletakkan dua buah gelas.

"Ini…"

"Coklat valentine khusus hanya untukmu, coklat panas. Untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Semoga kamu menyukainya…" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tunggu dulu… beberapa detik lagi…" kataku sambil melihat jam dinding.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku ingin menikmatinya di hari valentine," kataku padanya.

…

"Happy valentine, Claire…" kataku sambil mengambil gelas berisi coklat panas.

-Claire's POV-

"Terima kasih sudah membiarkan aku 'berteduh' di rumahmu, Claire…" kata Skye yang akan pulang. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih juga telah menemaniku semalaman," jawabku.

"Boleh aku 'berteduh' lagi di sini lain kali?" tanyanya padaku.

"Boleh saja, tapi lain kali jangan lewat cerobong asap ya!" perintahku padanya.

"Ahahaha… baiklah… sampai jumpa…" katanya sambil melangkah pergi.

"…"

"Skye!"

Cup!

Aku mencium pipinya. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku mencium pipi seorang pria. Wajahnya juga memerah. Aku tersenyum padanya sambil berkata,

"Happy valentine, Skye…"

…

Sang gadis kesepian bersama dengan sang pencuri malam melewatkan valentine pertama mereka bersama-sama dengan turunnya salju…

Sang gadis yang mencuri hati sang pencuri malam…

Sang pencuri yang berhasil menemukan gadis yang disukainya…

Telah mengukir hari kasih sayang pertama bagi mereka…

…

**~THE END~**


End file.
